


Titan Mating Season

by Robuttons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breeding Horse, False Valves, I need a holy shower now, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Other, Sounding, Voyeurism, it's pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robuttons/pseuds/Robuttons
Summary: Titan's only go in heat every few million years and Metroplex's cycle has started.





	Titan Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> That's what you call "Big Dick Energy"

“Bring it over, that's it, keep coming, right there!”  
The beam was guided into place as several bots scurried to bolt it to the curved wall that made up the giant tunnel. More beams like it were being installed all around them. Down the tunnel other bots were busy installing hoses into the walls, floor, and roof, each one leading up into a tank that was built inside the top of the structure.

Ironhide observed the whole process from a platform high above. He activated his comm, having to practically shout to be heard over the noise.  
“How's he doin', Prime?!”  
“He's getting anxious, but he says he can hold on for now, just hurry.”  
“Will do, Prime! They're puttin' on the last calipers as we speak!”  
“Good, comm me as soon as it's ready, Prime out.”

The old soldier brought his servo down and rested it on the railing. It was a good thing this only happened every few million years, it was a big project that got the entire city involved, both the city and it's people. So much work, so many resources, so many bots, all needed for this occasion. The results would be fruitful however. A lot of the bots wouldn't admit it (well, some would unashamedly admit it), but they loved watching. Even he had to admit it was a sight to behold.

A bot on the ground signaled to Ironhide that it was complete.  
“Sir, it's done, we're setting it up now”  
Ironhide looked down at the Autobot soldier and gave and affirmative nod before looking up at the giant cylinder. The entire inside was covered in mesh, one end was covered by two vertical lips made from the same material, the other narrowed slightly, leaving only enough room for everyone to see inside. The calipers inside were being tightened even as he contacted Optimus to give him the okay. The calipers continued to tighten, making the tunnel even smaller than before. Now it was just large enough for a bot to comfortably crawl through.  
“Bring him on over, it's ready.”

A few clicks later a low booming could be heard in the distance, each louder than the one before. Giant footsteps making their way towards them. The looming form of Metroplex could be seen on the horizon, growing larger and larger with every step of his massive peds. He was hunched over slightly, and his steps were becoming more uneven, yet determined in their footing. The bots on the ground could hear his labored venting, heat pouring out of his vents, rolling down to smother any bots on the ground in a wave of pure heat. The stench that came with it made some of the bots cover their olfactory sensors. Others turned and fled, unable to handle it all.  
Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, and a few other bots could be seen perched on the titans shoulder. Metroplex kneeled next to the platform Ironhide was on and let them step onto his massive servo, bringing them down to join him.

As soon as they were set down he got up and went over to the project that so many bots had worked on. He knelt on the ground as gently as he could muster in his current state, it still created a miniature earthquake for the smaller Cybertronians.  
“How are you faring?” Optimus asked the Titan.  
“Need” was his only reply.

“Of course. Hurry and hook him up!” He shouted to the bots who were still staring at Metroplex. It wasn't very often that he was seen in bot-mode after all.  
They quickly ran over and grabbed the end of a tube that unlike the others, had a tapered end. The other end of it was attached to a huge tank on the ground at the other end of the giant tunnel.   
A loud click was heard as Metroplex opened his spike panel, his monstrous spike shooting out and bobbing into the air, flinging lubricant at anyone nearby. A glob of lubricant oozed out of the tip and ran down the length before plopping onto the ground.   
“We've upgraded the storage tank since last time, it should be able to hold all of it. Ha, unless he's gotten some upgrade we don't know about.” Ironhide chuckled.  
Optimus didn't laugh along, he was watching the enormous spike before them. You would have to be lying to say it didn't turn you on to see a spike of that size. Everyone either had their fans working double time to expel the heat from their frames, or they were making a futile attempt to keep them at bay out of embarrassment.

Metroplex grabbed his spike and lowered the tip to the ground in front of the bots. A team ran up with the large pipe and began slowly inserting it into the tip of the titans spike.  
Metroplex groaned and a blob of lubricant oozed out of his spike, adding to the mess and making it easier for the pipe to enter.  
The bots holding the pipe began thrusting it in and out, gradually pushing more and more into the spike, the bots nearest getting lubricant all over their arms, every thrust in squirted them in the face until pretty soon they were coated in a layer of thick hot lubricant.  
It didn't take long for them to finish pushing the hollow tube all the way in, they slid a ring that was attatched to the pipe around the spike head to keep the pipe from slipping off. Metroplex moaned again and jerked slightly at the sensation, nearly hitting a bot with his spike. As soon as the bots had finished hooking him up they scampered off, probably to touch themselves while the lubricant on them was still hot and fresh.

Metroplex was barely holding onto his sanity during this whole ordeal, the heat had hit him hard and it was all he could do to not jerk himself off right there. He knew, however, that it wouldn't sate him, through the haze of his heat he managed to restrain himself, he knew the best was about to come.

Optimus turned towards the giant tunnel that had been constructed, it was now raised slightly to give the titan better access. On top of it was a large smooth surface, built to simulate a bot's back. It had been reinforced specially to hold the weight of the massive Autobot.  
He looked back at Metroplex and nodded.

Whether Metroplex saw Optimus give him the okay or just couldn't hold back any longer no one may ever know, all they knew is that Metroplex practically launched himself at the false valve.  
He lay himself one the back of the dummy and carefully moved his spike into position at the entrance of the valve, careful not to get the hose attached to his spike in the way.  
The calipers were tightened once more just before he thrust to the hilt.  
The ground shook, it was all anyone could do to stand up as he pounded the dummy for all he was worth.  
One of the bots signaled for the lubricant tank to start releasing, lubricant trickled out of the hoses embedded in the walls of the tunnel. They were hardly need though as Metroplex was secreting enough lube on his own in his frenzied state.

Titan's only went into heat every few million years, and usually they would mate amongst themselves. Due to the war however, titans were very rare, so Metroplex had no one to help him out when mating season came upon him.  
Luckily the Autobots were willing to help, and they discovered in the process that the titan's discharge was actually extremely useful and highly desirable. So it was an all around win-win situation.

The tremendous clanging of Metroplex's hip plates against the false valve rang throughout the worksite, the smell of lubricant filled the air, the ground shook as the titan slammed into the valve over and over.  
Suddenly he rammed in one more time and stilled, shoving his hips in as deep as possible. He flung his helm back and roared as his overload took over him.  
Transfluid shot through the tube in his spike and poured into the tank. It came in so hard and fast it looked like the giant tank would be completely filled on just the first overload.

The titan wasted no time in slamming into the valve again at full speed, lubricant splashing everywhere, covering the bots in charge of minding the transfluid tank. The valve groaned and creaked with every slam from the massive Autobot, threatening to break with every pound of his hips.  
He leaned down suddenly and clamped his teeth over the edge of the contraption, growling and snarling as he rammed it even harder if that was possible.

By now the bots on the ground had completely lost their sense of decency, openly groping and kissing each other. A few had already jumped right to fragging the bot nearest them. The stench in the air and the hot lubricant was so overwhelming that they had completely lost their minds to lust.

Optimus looked down at them in their frenzied state. This is why he refused to be on the ground, despite the circumstances he was the Prime and couldn't be seen indulging in such things in public. He wouldn't deny that it was affecting him, his too-tight codpiece would attest to that. He was definitely going to deal with this in private as soon as possible.

Metroplex slammed in again and overloaded for the second time, only pausing for a moment before continuing his frantic pace.  
He kept up this insane pace for several hours, overload after overload and yet he still kept going. He had run out of transfluid after the third or fourth overload but the need was still very present and he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
They had lost count after a few more hours, but eventually the titan over loaded one last time, groaned and pulled out. He fell back collapsing on the ground, the tube in his spike slipping out as he fell back.  
He was panting and dispelling heat everywhere before eventually falling into recharge.

Optimus stood over the whole scene, glad that it was over. As much fun as it was to watch at first, it grew tiresome after the 3rd hour.  
The transfluid tank, thankfully was big enough to hold all of the titan's transfluid, it was a much higher grade than anything manufactured, so it was highly valued and useful.  
A crew came out and started to clean the mess and dismantle the false valve, which was nearly falling apart. Metroplex had really done a number on it, hand marks in the sides, pieces that had flown off from the rough treatment, lubricant was everywhere.   
The bots in charge of the transfluid tank were passed out, lying haphazardly on the ground, covered in lubricant and transfluid, mostly from each other.

The Prime turned to head back to his quarters now that he was no longer needed to oversee.  
'It's a good thing this only happens every few million years' he thought as he strode to his room to take care of a VERY pressing matter. Himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, no one writes porn for the big bots so I decided to. It's not a drop in the bucket it's a drop in the thimble, whatcha gonna do?


End file.
